Heretofore machine fixtures included base plates designed specifically for the diameter of an individual workpiece, with very little adjustment provided to accomodate workpieces of larger or smaller diameters.
My improved fixture comprises a base plate having a flat lower surface adapted to rest upon the table of a machine, this surface having a locating pin extending therefrom to fit a hole in the machine table to locate the fixture with respect to the tool of the machine. The fixture is preferably used to hold workpieces for secondary machining operations, such as milling, drilling, cutting or grinding.
Support pads are secured to the top surface of the base plate and locator blocks are adjustable radially between the support pads. The locator blocks carry locator pins which form a circular pattern of abutments to engage either an inside or an outside peripheral surface of the workpiece to locate the same radially of the base plate. Clamps are carried by the support pads and engage the workpiece to locate it axially of the base plate.